Talk:Reaver (Origins)
It should be mentioned on the Reaver page somewhere that unlocking this sub-class will cause Wynne to leave the party forever. If wynne is in your party at the time of pouring the blood into the urn she will turn on you and you will lose her. I tested it using me, ali, mor, and shale, after i poured the blood in and killed the gaurdian, I went outside, party swapped to put wynne in the group and she was happy as could be. I still ended up with the abilty to put a talent into Reaver to activate it when i never poured the blood in, maybe a bug? >:) Wynne's page clearly states that she'll leave if you destroy the Urn with her in the party. As for the specialization, it clearly states on the Specialization page that this is how they work. Sheltim 21:50, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Concerning Force Field and Aura of Pain Can be used together. Player and enemies take the usual spirit damage. I'm not sure where to put this. Images We don't seem to have the Talent images for Reaver uploaded yet. If somebody could be so kind as to upload them and add them to the talent names on this page, it'd be most appreciated. (Or drop me a line once you've uploaded the images, so I can take care of that.) :) - Ancestralmask 19:39, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Aura of Pain (See The Flagellant & The Whirling Dwarvish.) --Mictlantecuhtli It's come to my attention there is an undocumented cap on elemental resistances of 75%, though with the cap reached through gear/balms and then using combat health regen gear, as well as the spell regeneration you can render the self inflicted damage a moot point entirely. You'll regenerate more health than is lost with each tick of the spell, despite the regeneration penalty applied by the aura itself so the builds above are still viable but some gear becomes free to switch out for whatever you personally prefer(midgame, and endgame gear). The maximum spirit resistance you'll require if using Greater Spirit Balms is 15%, the same is true for all elemental resistances when using the Greater variants of salves, and balms. Mictlantecuhtli 12:53, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Trivia The trivia section needs a cleanup. Not only is it not relevant what "most" RPGs define a wyvern as, the use of the word "most" in this context is highly specious. However, the fact that Dragon Age considers wyverns to be "true dragons" might be relevant, especially in the context of the following line (which notes that this is the nly place in the game that dragons are called "wyverns"), but it still probably fits better on a page about wyverns or dragons than here. Finally, it's worth noting that trivia sections in general are problematic and ought to be avoided; that's wikipedia's policy, at least, though it's a good one. Seconded. And the guy didn't do his research properly. Dragon blood seems to be only a catalyst, like human blood. Both game lore (codex entries) and the specialization's description suggest that Blood Magic'' is ''involved when using Reaver skills. Reavers after Respec (Awakening) I have recently started playing Awakening and came across the opportunity to respec my character (via Tome of Focus). However when I use it, I lose my specializations, one of which is Reaver. Thing is, I cannot chose the Reaver spec again because somehow it is not unlocked. Has anyone faced the same problem? 13:46, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Killed Kolgrim Does killing Kolgrim on the mountain top keep you from unlocking Reaver? I ask because I killed Kolgrim then defiled the ashed but Reaver is still locked. --Mxmlmn (talk) 22:41, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes it will stay unlocked because he has to teach it to you. If you want to kill him AND unlock the reaver specialization you have to defile the ashes then after he teaches it to you you can kill him. Wyvern According to the page one can also use wyvern blood to become a Reaver. What is the source of this statement? Is the source what Kolgrim says in DAO? If so than I don't think Kolgrim is referring to the type of wyvern you can find in Mark of the Assassin. I think he is referring to a dragon. Firstly, the Mark of the Assassin type wyvern first showed up in this DLC. Before that it wasn't part of DA lore. Secondly why would Kolgrim use wyvern blood if he is surrounded by literally dozens of dragons? Thirdly, the word wyvern is sometimes used, in our world, to refer to a dragon. :Please sign your post in the future (using the signature button or four tildes ~ ). The source is indeed Kolgrim, and you can interpret his words the way you want. However, that wyverns were not shown yet is a rather weak argument, the devs have written lore that was not included in the games (DG said they have an internal wiki to keep track of it), so wyverns might have been part of the lore long before MotA. :For your second argument, you could speculate as to why Kolgrim didn't use blood of other dragons. Maybe the dragon needs a certain level of maturity, and drakes and dragonling blood simply aren't suited for the ritual, but the blood of a full-grown wyvern is. Maybe he didn't want to use the blood of the kin of the high dragon for religious reasons. :For your third argument, the word wyvern in our world is used for a type of dragon with 2 normal legs and wings on its arms, which is how wyverns are depicted in MotA, not for the 4 legs + 2 wings the high dragon has nor for the wingless variant (which are called drakes in Thedas)--Schrödingercat (talk) 12:28, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Iron Bull question -Question: the page notes on the list of Reavers that Iron Bull says he is not a true reaver. What's the source on this? Just curiosity on my part. :3 -He tells you that he isn't a reaver; the explanation is that he stumbled on a similar fighting style. -Ooh, do you happen to remember where that dialogue is in the game, roughly? So I can track it down in-game, or find a video with it? I'm writing some fic between Bull and my reaver Inquisitor so I'm hungry for every canon bit regarding the specialization that I can get my mitts on. -Either just before or just after becoming a Reaver (not sure), ask him about him being a Reaver. Electric Frog (talk) 08:46, September 20, 2015 (UTC)